Carro M15
A late-war medium tank, the Carro M15/42 was armed with a modern 47/32 -47mm gun in its turret, allowing it engage most enemy medium tanks. Also armed with HE shells and machine-guns, it can easily crush infantry or light units. With average armor, fairly mobile and of moderate price once developed, the M15/42 is a good long term investment for the Italian army. History The M15/42 was developed from the M13/40 and the M14/41. It had a more powerful engine and air filters to cope with the harsh conditions of the desert. Italy begun production on 1 January 1943. By mid 1943, Italy had made 90 of these prior to the Italian Armistice on 8 September 1943. In connection to that event, Italian formations from the 135th Armored Division Ariete II fought against German troops moving to disarm them in Rome, with M15/42s among the tanks they used in this battle. After that point, Germany confiscated all remaining M15/42s. The Germans, seeing their obvious weaknesses in armor and armament, distributed the tank to the remaining facist Italian forces under German control. Under the Germans an additional 28 incomplete M15/42s were produced. Basic armament was one 47 mm L40 main gun and four 8 mm Breda 38 machine guns. The official Italian designation was Carro Armato M 15/42. This includes the designation ("armored tank"), the tank classification ("M" for medium tank), the weight in tonnes (15), and the year of adoption (1942). Overview * In groups of 4+ this tank can prove to be a worthy opponent, but always make sure to accompany a few Semovente tank destroyers or possibly a M15 Contraereo anti-aircraft tank for assistance. * At the cheap cost of $15 dollars a vehicle, it can prove to be a cost-effective way to assault the enemy. * A good tactic with all Italian tanks, but especially the Carro M15 is to just drive past tank destroyers, and heavy tanks with slow turret rotation. Most likely, by the time the enemy unit turns around, it will be destroyed. * The high speed of these tanks allows an Italian player to compensate for its weakness, being able to run from a fight they can't win, and quickly rush into a fight they can. Weapons Notes * The Carro M15 is almost exactly the same as the American Chaffee light tank. The only difference is that the Chaffee costs $20 opposed to the Carro M15 being $15. This demonstrates how cheap Italian tanks are. * Because of that, this can be spammed in very high numbers, being as cheap as an American or German light tanks, and it's actually faster. This is the best tank Italy can give you if you need extreme speed and enough firepower to go down fighting, as its 47 mm gun is equal to the Sherman's 75 mm and the Carro P26 goes only 39 km/h. * Although the Carro M15 is classified as a advanced medium tank, it is not able to match the advanced medium tanks of other factions; the Sherman and the T-34 can punch a hole through it. Gallery Carrom15 700.jpg|In-game information See also * * Sherman * Panther * Cromwell A27 * Sau 40 * T-34 * Chi-Nu Category:Advanced medium tanks Category:Armor base Category:1942 era